Morleru Sanguinar
Early life. Morlerus childhood was nothing but fancy clothing and luxury. He spent most of his time within the mansion of Sanguinar. The family of Sanguinar was formerly one of the High-nobles, one of the more respected families of the quel’dorei. The Lord of the family was a high ranked soldier within the army as the Lady was a strong magi. Even for being a noble Morleru was a very bothersome quel’dorei as a child. He was easily bored when his private teachers tried to educate him. He simply couldn’t put effort in his manners nor how he should behave. But, being the first born in a High-noble house he did not have much of a choice. As Morleru reached his teenage he started to train in the material arts as well as swordsmanship and archery. His brother Serpico was easily taught how to use a bow and became a precise archer very quickly. His sister Loriana was sent away to be trained in Silvermoon in the arts of magic. Morleru was also showing great skill in his swordsmanship after a few years of practice. He had finally given up his childish behavior and was starting to act as a real noble. His ambition was slowly fading as he was now the heir of Sanguinar. Morleru was accepting his title as he joined many dinners with other nobles to strengthen his house reputation. This did not last for long. As Lord Sanguinar returned from the war against the trolls Morleru was in his early manhood. His father thought it was about time to strengthen the bonds with the other nobles of the quel’dorei even further and was going to ensure that his son married a daughter of another royal. But his father’s plans was not to be fulfilled because just a few years after the Scourge attacked the gates of Quel’thalas, and only a few weeks after this first assault the house of Sanguinar was about to be completely demolished by the living dead. When the gruesome battle was finally over Lord Sanguinar was enraged. How could his noble race loose against these pitiful beasts?! How could the magnificent city of Silvermoon fall? Even the Sunwell fell to the Scourge, and with this Lord Sanguinar was devastated. Morlerus father changed dramatically after this, he remained loyal to the royal bloodline of Sunstrider. The travel. As said, Lord Sanguinar ensured that he and his dynasty followed the royal bloodline, in this case prince Kael’thas Sunstrider. Morleru did not have much say in this, but both his mother and sister had disappeared during the assault of Quel’thalas but it did not seem like his father cared much of it. Morleru had not been on a real battle before now, and his first opponents were the servants of Magtheridon. He, a foolish blood elven royal did not know much of battle tactics but it did not take him long before he started to understand. He had changed much since he was that little brat in Silvermoon; he realized that he had to learn in order to survive. During this time his father became one of the prince personal advisors. Morleru remained within the Tempest Keep and followed his prince and his father’s commands. But this “greatness” did not last for long because his father wanted to strengthen the bonds between himself, the prince and their new master Illidan. Lord Sanguinar gladly suggested his own son to become one of the first demon hunters to train under Illidan. But, Morleru became the third generation of sin’dorei demon hunters and one of the few who were later to survive. The Black Temple. Morleru traveled to the Black Temple without objection, what could he say? His father’s word was law and he could not do anything to change it. Everything that he had known up till now meant nothing; he was living with vile fel orcs and demons. At first he hated them, but as the time passed by he started to take in their information. When he wasn’t forced to train he usually spent his time within the higher parts of the temple or with the fel orcs. He was amazed by their strength and stunned by their willpower. It didn’t take him long to understand why Illidan had chosen them as his soldiers. Within the temple he made several useful contacts, he used his charm to gain the information given to the concubines. By this he was told of the Book of Fel names which apparently his master Varedis. At first, he didn’t care but as for later date, he would. After a year Morleru had grown used to his surroundings, he was a so to speak “trained” Demon hunter, yet he was hearing the constant news of how the Alliance and the Horde were making progress against the Illidari. He realized that it was not long before his allies would be nothing but scattered forces. As the time passed by he started to plan on how to leave the Black Temple without being seen as a deserter and also not being destroyed by his enemies as he did so. Changing side. When the forces finally reached Shadowmoon Valley Morleru convinced Varedis to be sent on a counter assault against their enemies. He wanted to prove his loyalty to his master, at least so he said. Varedis approved and Morleru left to defend the Eclipse Point. This he did, but when he reached the point he changed direction and headed straight towards the enemies headquarters. There he met Salentharial, apparently one of the leaders over the forces. He convinced him that he was not of the Illidari, not anymore and gave him enough information to trust him. Now, finally gaining the trust of the Alliance and the Horde he fought with them. Morleru killed people that he once had knew but showed no remorse, it was his life or theirs. In the end of the day they’d die either way. And so he continued until they reached the Black Temple. He did not hesitate for a moment as they killed his former master Varedis and then slaughtered the defenses of the Temple. It was a troublesome fight but they finally reached the betrayer and ended him once and for all, his glaives being thrown into the nether. The aftermatch. After the death of Illidan the forces were heading towards Tempest Keep. Morleru, realizing that this was the death of his father. He left the army and headed towards the portal instead, hoping to find shelter on Azeroth again. First, as an usual instinct he headed towards Silvermoon. During his time within the temple he had been told that Silvermoon was nothing but ruins nowadays. The Scourge had destroyed the city completely. But on his way he noticed minor towns still being well. Then, he finally reached the capital city of the sin’dorei. They were celebrating their victory in Outland. Apparently as expected he father and the prince had lost the battle. But when Morleru approached the gates he was spit upon and called traitor to their people. Noctura. After being thrown out from his own capital city Morleru headed towards the neutral city of Noctura where according to travelers many of the war veterans from Outland had gathered. Reaching the city Morleru found that the rumors were true. A friend from the battles Velestus had gathered a good amount of commoners and built an entire new city. With open arms Morleru were accepted by Velestus. Yet, he saw no reason to stay for a longer time. Instead, Morleru left the city all the time to travel around Azeroth. And like this it continued until on his way back to Noctura a sin’dorei lady approached him. At the start he just thought that there was a messenger sent by Velestus. But it turned out that she wished to be trained. At first Morleru thought she was a fool, he who had been forced into the training did not see any reason to train another one. Yet, Onillia as she was named convinced him. Circle of Sinners. Morleru had finally settled down in Noctura now with a reason to train Onillia. He found it amusing and a good time waster rather than walking aimlessly around Azeroth. But, this peace did not long for last. An old friend of his, Gregenath came to the city with an artifact in his hand. Morlerus old greed and need of power came back to the surface. With the Skull of Gul’dan he was easily convinced by Gregenath to join his cause. Together with Gregenath and his two other followers, Ariara and Indevio. Morleru followed him around the continent of Kalimdor to finally reach their destination of Feralas. Now in Feralas Morlerus life took a turn yet again. Being allowed to consume a portion of the Skull of Gul’dan his mind changed. The corruption took hold of his body in a matter of days, Morleru himself not realizing what powers he had unlocked with the sudden amount of energies. Yet, this was to be proven when the Council of Trisifal came after the skull. Gregenath whom refused to hand it over convinced them to fight the council. And so they did, a tiring battle but ended with the Circle being victorious. To the road, again. After having enough of the undeath Morleru decided to leave the Circle, leaving everything behind including his apprentices. He yet again started to travel across Azeroth with no purpose. But, the addiction forced him to feed on any kind of energy he stumbled upon. He realized that this could not go on for much longer, he would turn insane if he didn’t keep his addiction at bay. He needed some kind of source and he needed people to give this to him. His first thought was to yet again return to Gregenath but he changed his mind quickly. He needed something beyond the skeleton, he needed pure power. He started to think of his former master, Illidan. How did he survive this addiction? It came clear after a while; he used the Legion for his own purpose. Back when he trained in the Black Temple he did not fully understand this, but now. Now he knew that he needed to use the Legion to help him. But how? The Ember Coven; The uprising. Morleru gathered his former allies from Feralas, the ogres. He convinced king Rok to give him the High-Magi Gohr’zol to aid his cause. The king agreed and Morleru continued to gather the former members of the Circle. Together with them he started to regain his powers. Now, with a decent force Morleru started to move against the Legion. His first goal was the Shadow Council, a group of cultists who works to aid the Legion. Together with his allies he made a quick work out of them, forced a few members to join his cause to increase his own numbers. As the cultists fell under his command Morleru marched to Felwood, where he was to take down the head of the snake, Fel’dan. His hold would become a perfect location for his troops and Felwood itself would be able to keep Morleru satisfied and ease the addiction. The Ember Coven; Felwood. Fel’dan proved himself to be a troublesome foe but this did not stop the Coven. He was brought to his knees and killed, Morleru now claiming to be the leader over the hold. His forces amassed and began to reconstruct the entire hold. Satyrs, ogres, fel orcs and other diabolical begins filled its halls before yet again marching out to war. There was still some resistance within Felwood and if Morleru wanted to gain the materials it held he had to destroy them. He forced the Horde and the Kal’dorei out from the area before starting to take it over piece by piece, the furbolgs fell without any problem and so did the tainted animals. Yet small forces of demons tried to repel the traitors but failed tremendously when the main army moved in. The Twinblades. After finally holding control of entire Felwood Morleru decided to move out yet again. The thought of such powerful artifacts as the Warglaives being thrown into the nether troubled him. In the nether the demons could take hold of them and use them for their own good. This could not happen. Morleru gathered his most elite forces and traveled to Outland, on his way he met one particular person. Onillia. Reunited with is apprentice yet again he continued to Outland where he was to make his way to Shadowmoon Valley. Finally reaching his destination Morleru set up a camp; more followers had joined his cause including the remaining sin’dorei that formerly followed the prince. As the time passed by Morleru prepared himself for the ritual. His nethermancers were to open a rift to the nether and then drag the warglaives out with force. It didn’t seem all too hard, but he was wrong. The rift opened and everything went just as planned until they gained the attention of the demons. They saw it as an opportunity to enter Outland and so wave after wave Morleru and his allies hand to keep the demons at bay. It was a troublesome battle, but in the end they stood victorious. To their surprise a chest came out from the rift before it closed. Apparently, Akama had sealed the twins inside of this chest before throwing it into the nether. And it was only with Akamas scythes you were able to open it. Cursing his mistake Morleru headed towards the Black Temple to retrieve the scythes. But as expected, Akamas knew of their presence and his men were met with a force of Ashtounges. After finally making their way through Akamas defenses they were now to face him. Morleru was fully aware of the draeneis strength but he had the numbers on his side. And so, they stood yet again victorious. Akama was dead and Morleru understood that it wouldn’t be long before the entire Black Temple crawled with enemies. Category:Characters